Accessories for the wheels of motor vehicles, such as cars and trucks, are well known in the art. For example, many vehicle wheels are provided with chrome wheel rims, illuminating nuts and/or spinning hubcaps. Still other wheel modifications include illuminating features and graphics mounted to the side of the wheel or rim in order to enhance the vehicle's overall aesthetic effect. As such, there are various accessories designed for use in conjunction with the wheels of a vehicle. However, due to the inherent differences between bicycle and car wheels, few bicycle wheel enhancements have been developed.
Additionally, most known enhancement devices attach directly to the vehicle wheel or rim and, therefore, rotate at the wheel's speed and in its direction of rotation. Still other known wheel accessories require the user to remove the wheel assembly from the vehicle in order to attach the accessory. As such, there remains a continuing need for bicycle wheel accessories that is adapted for easy mounting on a conventional bicycle wheel without removal of the wheel and is adapted for rotation at speeds and directions of rotation different than the speed and direction of rotation of the bicycle wheel.